


BURN THIS WAY

by ikandey



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikandey/pseuds/ikandey
Summary: #RSS/THERMITE【THERMITE/READER】All ages/Daily/Fan-based【WARNING】Possibly OCI hope you can read the following notes first before reading the whole passage, thanks.
Relationships: Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Reader
Kudos: 7





	BURN THIS WAY

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write and I'm not good at it, but I love this guy so much. So this is it. Now thank you for deciding to read my work. I mean it. ;p

# BURN THIS WAY

###### For Birthday in 2020

The hot and intolerable border made the soldiers here uneasy.  
The team had planned everything ahead of time.  
The target position had been determined and everyone was waiting for the order of action.

The hot light scorched the ground.  
He was wearing _goggle_.  
The dazzling sunlight had little impact on Jordan's vision.

He often deals with high temperature, so he cared little about the current weather, but his exposed arm skin was still reddened, even some tingling.

He looked down and stroked the skin of his right arm with his bandaged left hand. Well, it really feels like Tahiti, he sneered at himself.

  


It's hard for him to be free from the pain of burning due to his persistence in chemistry and his devotion to experiment.  
Then the new wound covers the old one, and the scars gradually crawl all over his palm and forearm wantonly.

He’s never mentioned "pain" to anyone, even to Jack or Eliza.  
Sometimes he just walks to the side and picks up a roll of bandage to cover it up.

But I have seen the "hurt" on his face, even though later I knew that he wanted to worry me deliberately, then he took advantage of my loss, secretly shaved my nose with his finger, sometimes touched my head with his rough hand.

  


I take the regular examination of his hand trauma as an important part of my responsibility, so I am always serious about it. He will come up to me and submissively sit down, looking at me.

What he doesn't know is that every single time I see his scarred skin under the bandage, my heart is _crushed_ , but I could only pretend to say with a wry smile:  
"See, Jordan, you are always so careless..."

He stretches out his claws to me, smiling.  
After I have disinfected and checked for no infection, I wrap his hands with new bandage, which was neither tight nor loose.  
_He knows I know._

  


I like to hold him tight in the freezing winter, to touch the hair on the back of his head, to rub his stubble, to drink our favorite hot chocolate, sitting in front of the stove and chatting all night.

I like to go to the beach with him in the hot summer, to rest in cool under the coconut tree, to watch him rolling in the sand, to fight with him in the waves, to push me to swing.  
He can push me so high that as if I can feel the taste of blue sky.

I like to do everything, being with him.

  


You can think of him as a man of discipline, for he is a qualified _soldier_.  
However, you can also think of him as a person who always looks for opportunities and dares to break through the limits, for he is a _pioneer_.  
He’s the only one who makes me worried so much and have recurrent nightmares.  
He’s the only one in the world who makes me feel safe, too.

  


He lost too much that he could not lament the impermanence of _fate_.  
But even if God sealed the window and locked the door for him, THERMITE could still create a new "door" by himself at any time.  
I don't know how it ended in that operation. What I know is that he came back safely at last.  


  


Happy birthday to my dear Jordan Trace on March 14, 2020.


End file.
